pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Luxo, Jr. (character)
Luxo, Jr. is Pixar's mascot and the star of the 1986 short film of the same name. He is a small, light gray desk lamp (although he has sometimes looked more white than light gray) who loves to play with bouncy balls. After having the same light bulb for over 20 years, WALL•E had to replace it for it when it went out, which can be seen in the trailer for WALL•E, replacing the standard bulb with a compact fluorescent. Luxo, Jr. has been seen in every Pixar feature film and short film since Toy Story, during the film's introduction and at the end of the credits as the I of the Pixar logo. Luxo, Jr.'s most recent (temporary) upgrade was that of a laser for the teaser, regular trailers, and ending of Cars 2. Cameo appearances *A picture from Luxo, Jr. can be seen on the wall in Tin Toy. *Luxo, Jr. appears as a constellation in outer space in the opening scene for Toy Story 2 right before Buzz Lightyear appears. *A Luxo, Jr. lamp can be seen in the bike shop in Red's Dream. *A red version of Luxo, Jr. is seen on Andy's desk in Toy Story, Toy Story Treats, Toy Story 2, and Toy Story 3. *A red version of Luxo, Jr. is seen in Bonnie's room in Hawaiian Vacation. *The Luxo, Jr. can be seen twice on the credits of Cars 2: The first over looking the Pixar Studios building on a map, and the second in an advertisement for "Air Luxo." *The Luxo, Jr. also appears in one of the icons in Icon Pop Brand by Alegrium. It appears in Level 2. *Luxo, Jr. appears as a playable character in LEGO The Incredibles (Video Game) under the name "Junior". Trivia *The inspiration for the design and size of Luxo, Jr. came from Spencer Porter, son of Tom Porter. Tom had brought his son to work one day and John Lasseter was inspired by how much larger Spencer's head was compared to the rest of his body, plus the size of his eyes compared to the rest of his head.Disney Pixar - 25 Magic Moments, BBC * The animation of the Pixar Logo lamp was done by Pete Docter.Lee Unkrich Twitter feed, September 5, 2017. Gallery 717.jpeg|Luxo Jr. in the Pixar logo Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 8.17.07 PM.png|Luxo Jr. joins forces with WALL-E in a special Pixar Logo. Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 8.18.23 PM.png|Luxo Jr. shoots a laser out of its light in the Cars 2 logo premier. LUXO!.jpeg|A giant statue of Luxo Jr. at Pixar Studios Luxo Jr.jpg|Luxo Jr. as the title character in the short Luxo, Jr. Luxo-front-back.jpg|Luxo Jr. in Front and Back Luxo-light-heavy.jpg|Luxo Jr. in Light and Heavy Luxo-surprise.jpg|Luxo Jr. in Surprise Luxo-up-down.jpg|Luxo Jr. in Up and Down Screen shot 2011-07-06 at 9.03.57 PM.png|There is a picture of Luxo Jr. in the background in Tin Toy. LuxoinSpace.png|Luxo, Jr.'s appearance as a constellation in Outer Space. Cars 2 luxo,jr.png|Luxo Jr. appears above the Pixar Studios in the credits of Cars 2. Cars 2 s.png|Luxo Jr. also appears on an advertisement for "Air Luxo" in the credits of Cars 2. References Category:Shorts Characters